Like Parent Like Child
by sweetredranger
Summary: (Sequel to Samurai Family Life) Ten years after the Rangers defeated Master X. The rangers are enjoying a normal live raising their families, The only thing they didn't count on is Octoroo coming back for revenge. Now they have to ask their kids to give up their normal lives to fight this new threat. Will the kids give up their normal lives to become rangers?
1. Bad news

Tracy is heading to the break room in Pasadena Pets Veterinary Hospital. She sits down to eat her lunch. After she finishes a few seconds later, she feels her pocket buzz. She takes out her phone and sees Jayden's number on the screen.

"Hey Tracy, is this a bad time?" Jayden asks.

"No, I'm on my break. What's up?" Tracy answers.

"Yesterday Ashley, Lauren, and I decided to check all the gaps in the city," Jayden says.

"Where they still frozen sold?" Tracy asks.

"No, I'm afraid that Octoroo has figured out how to break through the ice. It's only a matter of time before a new threat will threaten Pardorma city." Jayden answers.

"Are you thinking what I believe you're thinking?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, I'm afraid that we have to ask our children to step up and become Rangers," Jayden says.

Tracy feels her heart break in half. She can't even bare to think about Anastasia and Anthony would be willing to give up their regular lives to save the world. Jayden hears Tracy start to cry.

"Jayden, Antonio and I can't ask our kids to do this," Tracy says.

"Tracy, I know you don't want to put them in danger. Believe me Ashley and I don't want to put Jade and Ashton at risk either. You know we can't go out there it's not safe for us." Jayden says.

"You're right Jayden, I'll tell the kids after they get home from school today. It's a good thing this started right when they are getting out for summer vacation." Tracy says.

"I think that you should wait to tell them. It would be better if they all meet at the Shiba house that way everyone will be told at the same time." Jayden says.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan," Tracy says.

They hang up a few minutes later, and she puts her phone back into her pocket. Then she heads back to her exam room to wait for her next patient. Back at the Shiba house Jayden sets his phone down on the table. He lets out a long sigh. Ashley walks in a few seconds later and hugs him from behind. He turns his head around and kisses her on the cheek.

"Let me guess you just finished calling the others, right?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, and Tracy wasn't in shock but is upset," Jayden answers.

"I'm not surprised. Tracy was worried that this might happen when they had the reunion when their kids were little." Ashley says.

Jayden says he remembers and tells her that everyone will be filled in after they get here around five. Ashley lets him go, and they sit down at the table. They talk for a few minutes until Ashley leaves to go pick up Jade and Ashton from school. Jayden goes to their room. He takes out the box filled with their Samuraizers, powers, disks, and zords out from under the bed that he got from the Tengen Gate a few days ago. He carries it out to the living room and sets it down on the coffee table.

_I pray that they'll be strong enough to handle this new threat and come back alive. _ Jayden thinks.


	2. Summoning the new team

Antonio pulls in the Pasadena Pets Veterinary Hospital parking lot. He parks the car and the ten-year-old Luna climbs up to the passenger seat. He clips the leash to her collar. They get out of the car and walk inside the building. Inside Tracy finishes with her last patient a check up on a five-month-old Pug.

"This little one is very healthy Mr. Henderson," Tracy says.

"Thank you, Dr. Garcia," Mr. Henderson says.

They leave her exam room. Mr. Henderson walks out to the waiting room. Tracy punched out, gathers her things, and walks in to meet up with Antonio and Luna.

Luna sees Tracy walk in. She pulls the leash out of Antonio's hand and runs over to her. She knocks Tracy to the floor and starts licking her face. Tracy pets the dog behind the left ear to get her to stop. A few seconds later Luna stops, gets off Tracy and sits down next to her. Tracy gets to her feet and picks up the leash. Antonio walks over to her.

"Did Jayden call you?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, honey. I guess we are going to tell the kids Tracy to reschedule the trip." Antonio answers.

Tracy nods. She walks over to the receptionist. Dorothy tells her that everyone will miss her while she is gone. Tracy thanks her for the kind words. Dorothy takes a treat out of the jar next to the computer. Luna puts her paws on the counter when she hears the Dorothy close the jar. Dorothy gives Luna her treat. Then the Garcia's leave a few seconds later.

Fifteen minutes later they pull in the Marshall Fundamental School parking lot. Antonio finds a close parking spot, he turns the car off and they wait for Anastasia and Anthony to come out. Five minutes later they hear Luna start to bark happily and scratch the window. She rolls it down when her left front paw presses the button. The childproof feature stops it halfway. Luna leaps out and runs towards the kids.

Tracy sees Luna, grabs the leash and gets out chasing after her. She gets over to her children just in time to see Luna knock Anastasia to the ground.

"Wow, Ana, it looks like she missed you a lot," Anthony says.

Anastasia pets Luna in her special spot before the dog starts licking her face. Anthony helps his big sister up. Luna sits down to next to Anastasia. The kids see their mom walk up.

"Hi, mom, how was work today?" Anthony asks.

"The same as yesterday Nino, so let's get going your dad is waiting for us," Tracy says.

======Like Parent Like Child ======

Jayden stands on the front porch and watches his former rangers pull in. Everyone gets out of their cars and walk inside the house to the living room. The kids sit down in the chairs. The parents expect for Jayden stand in front of them behind the coffee table with the box filled with their old samurai gear. Jayden opens it and all the zords climb out. They go over to their old owners expect the lion zord.

"Wow, it's amazing that they remember what they look like after ten years," Jade says.

"Everyone really hasn't changed that much," Anthony says.

"Why are we here I was planning on mastering some new tricks on my skateboard and winning the first place trophy at the skate contest," Mason says.

"Well, son, you and the others are going to become rangers," Mike answers.

"What!" The kids exclaim in unison.

A few seconds later the kids start bombarding the parents with questions. They ask what color each is going to be, or how are they going to fight when they haven't been trained. Tracy gives Luna a hand signal. The dog howls loudly and the kids go silent. Tracy pets Luna thanking her for a job well done.

"The zords will choose who they want to control them. Then you'll find out your ranger color. As for training, you'll find out tomorrow morning." Jayden says.

Ashton says they shouldn't let the zord pick because he knows that he is going to be the red ranger. Jade asks her brother how he came to that conclusion. He says it's because all the past red rangers were boys.

"Did you forget that Aunt Lauren was the red ranger?" Jade says.

"Things were different back when mom and dad were rangers' sis," Ashton argues.

"I think that I should be the red ranger. I am the oldest after all." Jade snaps.

The Shiba siblings continue to argue. Ashley and Jayden try to get them to stop, but their kids don't listen. The lion zord leaps into the air, it flies over to them, and it lands on Jade's shoulder. When Ashton sees the lion on his sister's shoulder, he goes silent a few seconds later.

"That's one way to end a sibling disagreement." Anastasia jokes.

Jayden takes the kids' morphers out of the box. He goes over to them and hands Ashton his mom's old morpher. The owl zord flies over to Ashton and lands on his shoulder. Jade notices that her morpher looks like her Aunt's.

"Dad, isn't that Aunt Lauren's old morpher? I can't use it." Jade says.

Jayden tells his daughter that Lauren told him that she wanted her to use it. Jade says she is honored that Aunt Lauren trusts her enough to use her morpher. She takes it from her father. Jayden walks over to his friends. The rest of the zords choose their new owners. The Octozord goes over to Anastasia. The snow leopard leaps off Tracy's shoulder and lands on Anthony's. The dragon zord flies over to Jake. The turtle zord picks Madison. The ape zord picks Emmaline and the bear zord picks Mason. The parents give the kids their morphers.

"Mom, is it ok if we head to the mall?" Anastasia asks.

"Sure Taisie, but I'm sure you and your brother would like some spending money," Tracy says.

The Garcia kids nod and hand their report cards to her. Anastasia's report reads Algebra I "A", Computers "A", Choir "A", PE "A" and Biology "A". Tracy tells Anastasia that she is proud of her for getting straight A's. She hands her a 50 dollar bill. Anthony's report card reads Math "A", Social Studies "A", English "A", Science "A" and Computers "B".

"Great job son I knew you could bring up your grade." Antonio says.

"Thanks dad," Anthony says.

Tracy notices that the B next to Computers looks weird. Luna leaves and comes back with the light zord. She sets it down on the coffee table. Tracy places Anthony's report card it front of it. Antonio turns it on and the high power beam projects a D on the wall.

"Anthony Oliver Garcia, I thought your father and I raised you better than that." Tracy says.

Anthony apologizes for lying about his grade. He says that his teacher was evil. Anastasia says that she had the same teacher he had when she was in seventh grade and she didn't have any problems. Anthony just rolls his eyes. He asks his mom if he can go to the mall with the others.

"I'm sorry son but you can't go to the mall. You're staying here to think about your actions." Tracy answers.

"This is so unfair I apologized didn't I?" Anthony snaps.

Tracy tells Anastasia that she should get going. She nods and tells her mom that she'll be back before curfew. Then all the kids leave the house. Anthony goes to one of the bed rooms. The parents hear the door slam shut. Everyone else heads to the kitchen. Tracy sits down at the table.

====== Like Parent Like Child ======

Tracy asks her husband if he checked the mail before he picked her up. Antonio says yes. He hands her a small stack of mail. Tracy goes through it. The first envelope is the phone bill, the next one is the car insurance, the third one is junk mail, and last one is an invitation to the ten year class reunion.

"I hoped that they wouldn't plan this." Tracy says.

"Let me guess you got an invite to your ten year high school reunion, right?" Jayden asks.

Tracy nods. Mia asks her if the class planned a five year reunion. Antonio answers for his wife and says yes. Tracy adds she didn't go because she was 38 weeks pregnant with Anthony.

"Are you going this time?" Ashley asks.

Tracy reads the invite and the date of the reunion is in two days. She says no and reminds her best friend that they have to start training the kids tomorrow.

"Come on T-dawg I'm sure that we can wait to start training them." Ashley says.

"Sorry ash tree I think we need to start ASAP." Tracy says.

After dinner Tracy decides to take matter into her own hands. She goes to Anthony's room. Anthony hears a knock on the door. He says come in. Tracy walks in slowly.

"Hi mom, what's up?" Anthony asks.

Tracy apologies for being so hard on him, Anthony tells her that she wasn't being too hard on him. He adds that he deserved it for lying.  
"How about you head to the mall? I called your sister they're going to see the new Adam Sandler movie." Tracy says.

Anthony hugs her. She tells him that she wants to him to give her his morpher before he leaves. Anthony quickly hand the samuraizer to her. He dashes out of the room.

_Okay, it's time to reseal the gaps to save the kids._ Tracy thinks.


	3. Tracy's botched rescue

Tracy arrives at the cliff. She takes out the samuraizer, and draws the symbol in the air. She prays that it will work as she activates it. The symbol floats across the sky but nothing happened. She does it six more times and gets the same result. The only thing happening is Tracy slowly becoming exhausted from doing the symbol so many times.

Back at the house Ashley notices that Tracy hasn't come back yet. She asks if anyone else is curious what is taking her so long to check Anthony. Antonio has a good idea where his wife is. Ji walks in a few seconds later.

"I just saw Anthony leave a few minutes ago. I thought he was being punished for lying about his grade." Ji says.

Ji last statement confirms Antonio's suspicions. He tells Ji to have the kids work on their symbols when they come back. Ji nods.

"Antonio, do you think that Tracy went back to the cliff to try to reseal the gaps?" Emily asks.

Antonio answers with a quick nod. Everyone leaves to bring Tracy home. Meanwhile on the cliff Tracy draws the sealing symbol for the eleventh time activates it and passes out a few seconds later. In the woods everyone looks up towards the sky to see the symbol float across the sky.

"Come on everyone let's step on it." Ashley says.

Luna runs ahead of the group. They follow the dog running as fast as they can. They arrive to see Tracy laying unconscious on the ground and Luna licking her face trying to wake her up. Antonio runs over to his wife. He picks her up gently so Luna stops licking her owner's face.

"Please mi amor, open your eyes." Antonio says lowly.

Tracy doesn't make a sound. Jayden walks up to them. He places a comforting hand on his shoulder. Antonio looks over at him.

"I think we should take her home to let Ji take a look at her." Jayden says.

Antonio nods and Jayden removes his hand. Antonio gets up slowly and cradles his wife in his arms. They hear a loud rumble of thunder. Emily says they can't help Tracy or train the kids if they get sick.

"True but where are we supposed to take shelter?" Mike asks.

They turn around and see Deker walking up. He stops in front of them. Luna starts growing and barking at him. He backs away quickly.

"What's wrong with that dog?" Deker asks.

Emily apologizes to him. Mia adds that Luna was trying to protect Tracy, and she doesn't do well with strangers. He says that they can stay at his place till the storm passes. The wind picks up so Jayden looks behind him. He sees the storm rolling in.

Jayden takes Deker up on his offer. Deker leads them to the cabin he and Dayu rebuilt. Deker opens the door. Antonio walks in and lies down on the couch. Dayu hands him a bowl of water. He places the damp rag on Tracy's forehead. Deker notices the wedding ring on Tracy's finger.

"Well fishermen, it looks like you and the silver ranger decided to get married." Deker says.

Antonio says yes and adds that they also have two kids. Dayu asks what their names are. Antonio sets the bowl down and takes out his wallet. He hands Deker the updated pictures of Anastasia and Anthony.

"Wow, Anastasia looks exactly like your wife." Deker says.

Dayu walks over to Deker. She looks at the pictures too and says that they have such a handsome son too. Antonio thanks her as Deker hands the pictures back to him. A few minutes later everyone hears Tracy start to wake up. Antonio helps her sit up.

"Tracy, what were you thinking we haven't used our powers in ten years?" Ashley says.

"I know that but I wanted to try using the sealing symbol to save the kids." Tracy says.

======Like Parent Like Child ======

Meanwhile at the house the kids return from the movies. Anthony asks where all the parents are. Ji tells them that they went for a walk. Emmile asks what are they supposed to do while they wait for them to come home.

Ji tells them that their parents wanted them to practice their inherited symbol power. Anastasia helps him go get the easels and set them up in the dojo. The rest of the kids walk in the room with sad expressions on their faces.

"Can't we skip this part and work with the swords?" Mason asks.

"I told this to your parents the day they first came here. There is more to being a power ranger than mastering a sword. You must also know how to use your inherited symbol power." Ji says.

The kids get to work. Ji leaves to get the instruction book for Anthony. The kids draw their symbols several times.

"I can't believe that we have to give up our normal lives to become rangers. Thanks a lot Anthony and Anastasia." Ashton says.

"What did we do?" Anthony asks.

"Nothing, my brother just upset that the lion zord didn't pick him to be the red ranger." Jade answers.

"I'm not mad about that sis. I'm mad that their mom is weak." Ashton says.

"Ashton, you take that back. My mom isn't week." Anthony snaps.

"Why don't you come over here and make me ice boy." Ashton taunts.

Anastasia tells her brother to ignore him. Anthony argues that he can't since Ashton just insulted his family. Ashton keeps pushing Anthony's buttons. Anthony couldn't hold back any longer. He charges over towards Ashton. Mason and Jake try to hold the boys back but they push them away. Anthony throws the first punch. Ashton dodges it and punches him back. It hits Anthony in the jaw. The girls shout for them to stop. Lauren and Chris pull in the driveway. They walk inside and see Anastasia running down the hallway. Chris holds his arm out to slow her down.

"What's the rush kiddo?" Chris asks.

"Anthony and Ashton are fighting, and we can't get them to stop." Anastasia says out of breath.

They race back to the dojo, and arrive to see the boys punching and kicking each other. Jade turns around quickly. She sees her aunt.

"Aunt Lauren!" She exclaims happily.

Lauren says a quick hello to her niece. She and Chris go over to the boys to break up the fight. Chris grabs Anthony's wrist and pulls him away. Anthony turns his head and sees his uncle's face.

"Uncle Chris, let me go. I'm not finished teaching Ashton a lesson." Anthony says.

Anthony rips his wrist away, and charges in towards Ashton again. Chris wraps his arm around Anthony's waist. He drags him out of the room. When they are far enough away from the dojo Chris let's him go. They walk in the kitchen. Anthony sits down at the table. Chris takes a look at his face.

"You know that black eye will be worse tomorrow, right? I'm going to have to call your mom, so what happened?" Chris asks.

Anthony tells him that they were working on their symbols. Ashton called his mom, his sister, weak because the sealing symbol she used failed. Chris says that the symbol didn't fail Octoroo just figured out how to break through the ice.

"I'm sure that there was a better way to handle this situation." Chris says.

====== Like Parent like Child ======

Back at Deker's cabin Tracy feels her phone vibrate and she takes it out of her pocket. She sees her brother's number on the screen. She walks over to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Tracy says.

"I had to break up a fight between Anthony and Ashton." Chris answers.

"Is he ok?" Tracy asks.

Chris says yes except for a black eye. Tracy thanks him for the information and they hang up. She walks back to the living room. Antonio sees an upset expression on his wife's face.

"What's wrong my little angel fish?" Antonio asks.

Tracy tells him about the phone conversation she had with Chris. Deker asks who Chris is. Tracy says that he is her older brother.

"I'm sorry, Tracy. I'm sure that Ashton started the fight with Anthony. I know that our son is upset about giving up his normal life to become a ranger." Ashley says.

"It's ok Ashley. Honesty I wasn't expecting Anastasia and Anthony to be so willing to give up their normal lives like they did." Tracy says.

Kevin says just means that she and Antonio raised them really well and thought them how to handle difficult and unexpected surprises in a mature way. Tracy thanks him for what he said. Ten minutes later the storm passed so everyone walks to the front door.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here."Tracy says.

"You're welcome," Deker says.

They leave to head back to the house. They're halfway through the forest. Tracy hears some weird laughter. She asks the others if they heard it too. They say yes and go to investigate. Everyone gets to a clearing and our greeted by some moogers and Octoroo.


	4. Reuniting with Octoroo

"Hello Rangers it's been a long time hasn't it?" Octoroo asks.

"Try ten years squid breath so what do you want?" Antonio asks.

Octoroo raises his staff and aims it at them. Luna lunges towards him. He fires it. The blast hits her, and everyone sees the dog fly through the air. She hits a tree and yelps out in pain. The dog slowly gets up and limps back over to them. She slowly sits down next to her owner.

"Why did you just shoot a laser at a dog?" Emily asks.

"I was defending myself." He says.

Back at the house everyone is sitting in the living room except for Anastasia because she is pacing the floor. Anthony and Chris are starting to get sick of seeing her doing this after ten minutes. They decide to get her to stop.

"Ana, you need to stop before you wear a path in the floor," Anthony says.

"You need to relax, sweetie, trust me your mom is tough," Chris says.

"I know that Uncle Chris but they've been gone a long time," Anastasia says.

"We should go after them because they might be in trouble," Jade suggests.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. I know that your parents don't want you to get hurt," Lauren says.

"We have to go. Isn't the duty of a samurai to help people when they need it?" Anthony says.

Lauren knew that Anthony made a good point. She says, "Okay, you can go. You're not going out there alone, I'll go too."

Chris volunteered to stay behind and they leave the house. Meanwhile, with the parents Octoroo calls for some mongers. The Rangers notice that they look different from the ones they fought these mongers have deep purple faces. He tells them to attack.

"Tracy, have you tried doing the symbol for your sword? Ashley asks.

Ashley, if the sealing symbol didn't work. What makes you think that will work?" Tracy snaps.

"Will just try it," Ashley snaps back.

Tracy is reluctant to draw it. She takes out the morpher draws the symbol and activates it. The spin sword appears in front of her and she grabs it. Then she tosses the morpher to Ashley and she draws the same symbol. The Rangers play hot potato with the morpher until everyone has their swords.

They struggle to fight them. The mongers surround them. The kids and Lauren run up. Lauren asks Jade for her morpher and draws a symbol in the air.

"What does that symbol do?" Jade asks.

"Just activate it, and you'll see what it does," Lauren says.

Jade activates it. They teleport and land in front of the parents.

"Man, these things look like they got hit with the ugly stick one too many times," Jade says.

The parents knew why their kids are here. They decide to let them help. They hand the spin swords to their kids. Antonio hands the barracuda blade to Anastasia. After a few quick directions, pointers, and showing them how to use a few different symbol powers the kids are able to defeat the moogers everyone stands in front of Octoroo.

"Your brats just got lucky Rangers. I'm giving you three months to train those kids of yours before I send more moogers and nighloks to attack the city." Octoroo says.

He escapes back to the netherworld through a gap. Everyone heads back to the house. Antonio carried Luna in the recovery room. Tracy and the Garcia kids follow behind him.

"Mom, will Luna be okay?" Anastasia asks.

Yes, Taisie she'll be fine. Can you go get my medical bag from the car?" Tracy answers.

Anastasia nods. She leaves the room and comes back to in with the bag. Tracy fixed Luna up and head back to the living room to meet up with the others. They sit down and Jayden starts the meeting.

"Do you think we'll be ready in three months dad?" Jade asks.

"Yes, Jade, you will. All of us will make sure that you're ready to fight Octoroo and his new minions." Jayden answers.

"I guess that means we'll be training none stop until Octoroo attacks us?" Jake asks.

"Jake, you're exactly like your father when he was your age," Mia says.

The parents tell the kids to get some rest. They say goodnight to their parents and head to their rooms. Ashley looks over at her best friend. She sees an extremely worried expression on Tracy's face.

"Okay, t-dawg what's wrong?" Ashley asks.

"It's just that our kids they grew up so fast that's all. Plus I'm worried that when Octoroo attacks he'll try to use us as bait to lure the kids into a trap or something else along those lines." Tracy answers.

"Relax Tracy, we'll leave after we the three months are up," Jayden says.

The parents nod in agreement about what Jayden just said. A few hours later Tracy wakes up to check Luna. The dog wakes up when she hears the door slide open. Tracy walks over to her. She checks the dog's vitals and is happy that they are back to normal.

"I know you'll be watching out for Anastasia and Anthony, won't you girl?" Tracy whispers.

Luna licks her face. Tracy gently pats her on the head. She gives her a bit more water. A few seconds later Luna drifts back to leaves and goes back to bed happy that Ji will have some more help keeping the kids line.


	5. Traning Begins

The next morning around six Tracy wakes up. She heads to the recovery room to check on Luna. She opens the door quietly. Anastasia is fast asleep with a stethoscope around her neck, a damp rag in her left hand and a roll of clean bandages in the other. Ji walks up a few minutes later.

"Let me guess my daughter been taking care of Luna since three this morning, right?" Tracy asks.

Ji nods. Tracy walks over to her daughter. She carefully removes the stethoscope off Anastasia's neck, and puts it back in the vet bag along with the bandages. She puts the rag back in the bowl. Then she picks up the blanket on the floor next Anastasia and drapes it over her. She places a pillow on her head. Tracy kisses her on the forehead. She gets back to her feet, and leaves the room.

Back in their room Antonio wakes up and turns the lamp on. He stretches and sits up in the bed. Tracy walks in a few seconds later.

"Hey sweetie," Antonio says.

"Hey, my golden knight, I didn't wake you did I?" Tracy says.

"No, so how is Luna doing this morning?" He asks.

"Much better than she did yesterday." She answers.

Tracy walks over to the bed. She sits down next to him. Antonio puts his arm around her. She sets her head on his shoulder.

Anastasia is too much like me, and Anthony is just like his father. I hope that they'll be okay out in the field. Tracy thought.

Antonio feels his wife tense up. He kisses her gently on the neck in hopes that it will get her to relax. It doesn't work Tracy continued to think about the kids and how dangerous the battle against Octoroo and his new breed of nighlok.

"I have an idea. How about we head to our special spot?" Antonio says.

Tracy didn't answer, so he asks her one more time. Tracy comes back to earth a few minutes later.

"That sounds really nice honey," Tracy says.

They get out of bed and change into their hiking outfits. Tracy's outfit fits a bit too snug because she forgot to buy a new one after Anthony was born. She undoes the top button to make herself a bit more comfortable. Antonio walks over to her.

"You look really cute sweetie," He says.

"Thanks," She says.

They leave the room and use the back exit to head to their special place. Ten minutes later they arrive and notice that it looks exactly like it did when they were teenagers except the a few of the trees have died. They look over at the patch of wild flowers to the left of the waterfall. The morning sunshine shines through the trees. The warmth created by it causes the flock of butterflies that was sleeping in it to wake up. After their wings are warmed up they fly away and their wing sparkle in the light.

"Antonio, it's so beautiful." Tracy says.

"It sure is," Antonio says.

They walk over to the pond after the last butterfly flies away. They stop at the edge. Antonio playfully shoves his wife. As Tracy falls towards the water she quickly grabs her husband's wrist. They make a big splash when they hit the water. Tracy smiles as she lets go of Antonio's wrist.

"You think that your funny don't you?" Tracy asks.

"Not really my little angel fish," Antonio answers.

They stand up to let the water drip off their hair and clothes. A few hours later everyone is in the kitchen eating breakfast. The parents are sitting at the bar. The kids are sitting at the table.

"Mom, can you help with a few of my power symbols?" Anthony asks.

"Sure sweetheart," Tracy answers.

"Mom, before you help Twan, can I talk to you for a second?" Anastasia says.

Tracy nods. The Garcia girls leave the room. They head to the living room. Tracy watches her daughter take out her phone to go through her recent texts. Once Anastasia finds the one she wants she hands the phone to her mom. Tracy reads the text. Anastasia, I'm sorry but we can't be a couple anymore. My family is moving to Maine. I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't bring myself to say because I didn't want to hurt you. You're a very beautiful and special girl. I'm very lucky to have the chance to get to know you. Janco

Tracy sets the phone on the coffee table. She looks over at Anastasia. She can sense that her daughter is about to break down. Anastasia zips over to her. She gives her a hug. Anastasia starts to cry a few seconds later.

"Mom, what kind of person tells you that their family is moving half way across the country via a text?" Anastasia asks through the tears.

"A person who didn't deserve you Anastasia, I know that this won't make you feel better but I know what you're going through." Tracy says.

"You had your heart broken too." Anastasia says.

"Yeah, I did with Adolph Sivera." Tracy says.

Anastasia chuckles lightly after hearing Adolph's last name.

"Yeah, he is a lot cuter than he sounds. Anyway, I was two years older than you. One day he left to do an internship one summer and came back with another girl. He kissed her right in front of me. You know the story of how I met your father." Tracy says.

Anastasia stops crying enough to lift her head up. Tracy fixes her hair. Anastasia cracks a small smile.

"If that didn't happen, I never would've been born, and I won't be so sad right now." She says.

Anastasia starts crying again. Tracy sets Anastasia's head on her shoulder. Antonio walks in to see his daughter crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong my little dolphin?" He asks.

"Janco broke up with me, dad." Anastasia answers.

A few minutes later, Anastasia has somewhat recovered from her first broken heart. Meanwhile, in the recovery room. Octoroo reaches in through a gap. He puts some of his poison into the dog water dish after the gap closes Luna walks up and walks over to her water. She laps up the water quickly. Back in the front yard everyone is training. Kevin is showing Jake a few moves with his spin sword. Antonio is doing the something teaching his daughter how to use the barracuda blade. Jayden is showing Mason, Madison, Emmaline and Jade some basic hand to hand fighting skills. Tracy and Ashley are helping their sons master some power symbols. Tracy paints the hail symbol onto the canvas in front of her.

"OK son, do you remember the order of the strokes?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, mom, do you think I can try it?" Anthony answers.

Tracy nods and turns the piece of paper over. She steps back and lets her son draw it. After he draws the last stoke a huge hail stone appears. Anthony ducks out of the way the huge stone flies across the yard.

"Look out," Anthony yells.

"Ashton, quick use the symbol I thought you." Ashley says.

Ashton nods. He quickly draws the symbol for slow into the air. After he activates it the hail stone slows down enough so Jade can melt it with her symbol power. Anthony runs over to group.

"Lo siento chicos, I'm sorry guys, I guess I don't know my own strength yet." Anthony says.

"It's okay Anthony, next why don't you face the canvas in a different direction." Ashley says.

"Lo tiene, you got it," Anthony says.

An hour later everyone is sitting in the living cooling down from the morning training session.

"I still don't think that Anastasia should be here." Ashton says.

"Perdón, excuse me, Ashton but what are you trying to say exactly." Anastasia says.

"Your dad isn't a real samurai, so that mean you're not a real samurai, either since you're using his powers." Ashton says.

"Hey, don't tale about my father like that. He may not have been born into the samurai life like the others, but he did what a true samurai would do. He helped out when people needed it. Plus, if it wasn't for him our parents won't have had the black box to use against Master Xandred." Anastasia says standing up for her family.

"Anastasia is right son. You need to stop acting like this. You all have to work together as a team. This means you have to accept each other not just as a teammate, but as friends as well." Jayden says.

"Mom, are you and dad going to stay here until we defeat Octoroo?" Madison asks.

"Sorry, sweetie, we can't stay that long." Mia answers.

"¿Por qué no mamá, why not mom, we're going to need your help teach us how to be a samurai." Anastasia says.

"I know little dolphin, but it would be too dangerous to stay that long because we don't want to risk it if Octoroo comes up with some crazy plan that he might use us as they bait honey." Antonio says.

"Are you still going to stay here mom?' Jade asks.

"No Jade, your father and I are leaving too. It's what's best for all of you." Ashley says.

"This is so unfair," Ashton says.

"Will you stop complaining bro; it's starting to get really…" Jade says.

"Molesto," Anastasia says.

"That means annoying right?" Jade says.

Anastasia nods. Luna walks in a few seconds later. She goes over the Tracy but gets half way before collapsing.

"Mom, ¿Qué hay de malo con Luna? " Anthony says.

"I don't know what's wrong with her son. Let's take her to the vet's office so she can be looked at again." Tracy answers.

"Good idea," Antonio says.

Jayden runs out and comes back with a blanket and Tracy's keys. Tracy takes the keys from him. He unfolds the blanket halfway and places it down in front of the dog. Kevin helps Antonio put Luna onto it gently. They carry her out to the car.

"Mom, I want to come." Anastasia says.

"Me too," Anthony says.

"Sorry kids, there won't be enough room for both of you. I'm going to need Kevin's help to carry Luna in. I call you as soon as I know wrong with Luna I promise." Tracy says.


	6. Curing Luna Part 1

Tracy pulls into the Panorama city veterinary hospital parking lot. She parks the car and the group gets out. Kevin and Antonio carry Luna to the front door. Tracy holds it open and they walk inside. They see six other owners sitting in the waiting room.

The first owner has a Japanese bobtail named Blackberry, who got hit by a car. The second owner has a cocktail named Bright Eye, he has a broken wing. The third owner has a Scottish Deerhound named Rocky with a broken nail. The fourth owner has a pregnant Chihuahua, Katie. She is two weeks past her due date. The fifth owner has a white Persian, Blizzard. He has a huge cut on his right leg. The sixth owner has a Rock Pebbler (a species of parrot) named Sunshine. He has a chipped beak.

Kevin and Antonio find a seat closer to the door. They lay Luna down gently and sit down. Tracy walks up to the receptionist desk. The employee working today is Tabitha. She has hazel eyes and long chestnut-brown hair.

"May I help you?" Tabitha asks.

"Yes, I'm Tracy Garcia, my ten-year-old Shiba Inu suddenly collapsed." Tracy says.

"I'm sorry Mrs., Garcia, but it will be at least an hour wait before Dr. Reid can see your dog. We're really shot handed today because Dr. Torres has to leave early due to a family emergency. Dr. Ells is home sick with the flu." Tabitha says.

Dr. Lowe walks in two seconds later with a young couple and their 12 week old French Bulldog, they decided to call Rusty. He had a piece of glass removed from his paw. The vet looks to his left.

"Alright, Tabitha, who's my next patient," Dr. Lowe asks.

"Blackberry, he was hit by a car," Tabitha says.

"Dr. Lowe, I guess I should properly introduce myself. I'm Dr. Tracy Garcia; I work at the Pasadena Pets Veterinary Hospital. I would like to volunteer my services if that's all right with you." Tracy says.

"That would be great Dr. Garcia. I know all the other owners in the waiting room would be very happy that you are here." Dr. Lowe says.

Dr. Lowe tells everyone that Tracy is going to help out. The room fills with cheers. He calls Blackberry's name, and the owner walk up to him. They head to the exam room. Tracy goes out to the car to get the spare doctor's coat she has in the trunk. She also opens up the spare vet bag takes out a light blue stethoscope, and puts it in the small pocket on her doctor's coat. She walks back in her ice blue doctor's coat. The Pasadena Pets Veterinary Hospital logo is on the upper left hand side of the coat six inches below the collar.

"Okay Dr. Garcia, Bright Eye is next. There is another exam room down the hall the second door on your left." Tabitha says.

"Got it," Tracy says.

Tracy calls the bird's name. His owner walks up to her and they head to the exam room. Tracy closes the door behind her.

"Thank you again for volunteering your services Dr. Garcia. I'm Autumn by the way," Autumn says.

"You're welcome, and it's very nice to meet you. How about I get to work helping your feathered family member?" Tracy says.

The young women nod and Tracy gets to work. She does a quick exam to check Bright Eye's other vitals. The bird's pulse is a little high. Tracy knew that this would happen since its wing was broken and it was scared. Ten minutes later they walk out. Tracy gave Autumn specific instruction on how to care for Bright Eye while it recovers. Tabatha tells Tracy, who her next patient is and she goes back to the exam room to help her next patient. Back at the house, Anastasia is pacing the living room floor anxiously waiting to hear what is wrong with Luna. Anthony is leaning against the far wall, feeling that same way as his sister. He is holding his morpher in his hand, ready to raise it to his ear as soon as it rings.

"Man, they really love Luna don't they?" Mason asks.

"Yes, Sweetie, Luna's been a part of the Garcia Family before they were born. They've grown up with her." Emily says.

"Don't forget EM, Tracy did help Luna out when she showed up at our doorstep, all those years ago," Jayden says.

"I remember," Emily says.

"Come on, it's just a stupid dog. If she doesn't make it, they can go to a shelter to get another one." Ashton says.

The Garcia siblings want to say something to Ashton, but they knew that their parents would ground them if they said words like that. They continue to wait for their parents to call them. Meanwhile, at the Vet hospital, Tracy ended up helping the pregnant Chihuahua, Katie gives birth to her three puppies. Her owner thanks her. Tracy preps Katie and her pups for the car ride home. She puts them in a cardboard box lined with a warm blanket. They leave the exam room. Fifteen minutes later Dr. Lowe is finally able to see Luna. Kevin and Antonio carry her to his exam room. They place her on the exam table. Dr. Lowe starts by checking her temperature.

"102, something is defiantly wrong. I would like to run a few tests to find out what is causing her high fever." Dr. Lowe says.

They hear Luna struggling to breathe. Dr. Lowe nods to the men. They pick her up and carry her to the back room. They set Luna in a kennel. Dr. Lowe gives Luna a steroid shot to try to open her airway. One of the assistants helps him get an IV drip started. Then Dr. Lowe takes some blood.

"I need you two to go back to the waiting room to wait for the results." Dr. Lowe says.

They nod and go back to the exam room to get Tracy. They go back to the waiting room and sit down. Tracy lets out a long sigh.

"I know Luna will beat this." Antonio says.

"I'm sure she will, but I hope that she doesn't slip into a coma while Dr. Lowe is doing the blood test." Tracy says.

"Aren't you overreacting just a bit," Kevin says.

"Not really, it's a possibility." Tracy says.

"Anyway, do you know how long it will take till we get the results of the blood test?" Kevin asks.

"It usually takes about twenty minutes," Tracy says.

Twenty minutes pass and they go back to the exam room. Dr. Lowe walks in with the clipboard that has the results of Luna's blood test. Tracy didn't like the look on his face.

"There is no easy way to say this except that Luna's been poisoned." Dr. Lowe says.

"You have the anti-venom here to cure her, right?" Kevin asks.

"I'm sorry, but we don't." Dr. Lowe says.

"Thank you for all your help Dr. Lowe. Promise me that you'll do everything that you can to keep her comfortable till I come back with the antidote." Tracy says.

Dr. Lowe nods. The group leaves and heads out to the car. Antonio takes his phone out of his pocket. He dials his sons number and waits for his son to pick up. Back at the house, Anthony quickly opens his phone. He puts it on speaker phone so everyone could hear too.

"Hi dad, so, what's wrong with Luna?" Anthony asks.

"Luna's been poisoned," Antonio says.

"Who poisoned her dad?" Anthony asks.

"We don't know son but, we'll talk more when we get home, okay." Antonio says.

"Got it," Anthony says.

Anthony hangs up, puts his phone away, and walks back over to the others. He and Anastasia sit down with the group.

"I can't believe that someone poisoned Luna. Who would do something like that?" Anastasia asks.

"I have one theory, sis, what about Octoroo? I mean he did blast Luna earlier." Anthony says.

"True, but if he did bro. Squid breath is the bad guy, remember, he just isn't going to admit it." Anastasia says.

"Dad, didn't Octoroo poison you when you were ranger?" Jade asks.

"Yes, he did. Deker kidnapped me as well. He brought me to a lake that had water so pure that it removed all the poison from my body." Jayden says.

"What are we sitting around here for? Let's go to the lake and bring back some of the water to help Luna." Anastasia says.

"It's a good idea Ana, but we don't know where the lake is." Jade says.

Meanwhile, at Deker's cabin, he is chopping some firewood. The ax thumps as it goes through the log her place vertically on the stump. He reaches over to pick another log from the pile to the left of the stump. He sees Octoroo's staff hovering above his hand, and quickly looks up.

"What do you want Noodle Face?" Deker asks.

"Now Deker that's no way to greet an old friend." Octoroo says, as he places his staff to the side.

"We're not friends, now answers my question," Deker demands.

"I thought that you would like to know that I poisoned the ranger's mutt." Octoroo says.

"Why," Deker asks.

Inside the cabin Dayu is in the kitchen chopping vegetables to add to the stew she is making for dinner. She is curious why its taking Deker so long to chop a few logs to make the fire. She places the vegetables in the pot, and heads outside to check on her husband. She goes around to the side of the cabin and sees Octoroo talking to Deker. She leans up against the wall and continues to listen to the conversation.

"Simple, I poison the dog because I have the antidote the new silver ranger will do anything to save that mutt. I bet he'll even hand over his powers." Octoroo says.

"If he is anything like his mother, I bet he'll try to find another way to save the dog before he would do that." Deker says.

"I guess that I'll have to send one of the nighloks I found in the darkest part of the Sanzu River to attack the city and test your theory." Octoroo says.

Octoroo escapes back through a gap. Dayu walks over to him. Deker turns around to face her.

"Dayu, how long have you been hiding?" Deker asks.

"Just a few minutes, but we should help the rangers." Dayu answers.

"I know Dayu, let's head to the lake." Deker says.

Dayu grabs the cart the use they use for gathering wood. Deker places five big buckets on it. They walk to the lake to get some water to help Luna. Back at the vet hospital, the group is standing next to the car. Tracy can hardly believe that someone poisoned Luna.

"I know who poisoned Luna. It was Octoroo," Antonio says.

"If he did, Antonio, how are we supposed to help her?" Kevin asks.

A few seconds later there was a strong gust of wind. They around to see Deker and Dayu walk up, they see Dayu pulling a cart with five buckets on it.

"I believe that we can help." Deker says.

"Those buckets have water from that lake you took Jayden to, right?" Antonio says.

"Yes, how about we take this inside to help save your dog." Deker says.

"Thank you so much Deker," Tracy says.

"Tracy, I think that you should thank him after Luna is better." Antonio says.

"Good point, "Tracy says.


	7. Curing Luna Part 2

Chapter 6

The group walks back in the clinic. Dr. Lowe is standing in the waiting room. Tabitha sees a really confused expression appears on his face, seeing Tracy pull a wagon into the room. The rangers, Deker and Dayu go over to him.

"Do you really think that bathing the dog if going to cure her?" Dr. Lowe asks.

"Dr. Lowe, I'm sure that you've learned in vet school that if a traditional cure isn't available. You may have to try something unconventional. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Luna really can't wait any longer." Tracy says.

"Good point," Dr. Lowe says.

The group heads to the back room. Dr. Lowe nods to his assistants, David and Hannah. They head to the kennels. David opens the door. Luna struggles to get to her feet.

"Aw, the poor thing can't even stand up anymore." Hannah says.

"I know, let's hope that this bath will help her." David says.

Davis picks up the dog. He carries her back to Dr. Lowe. When David returns Tracy glances over at her dog. Her heart breaks in half seeing the pitiful state Luna is in due to the poison. Then she looks over at Deker. He can see the hurt in her eyes.

"I promise you that Luna will be back to her old self in on time." Deker says.

"I hope you're right." Tracy says.

Dr. Lowe walks over to the tub. He pulls the lever to close the drain. David sets Luna down gently. They watch Luna try to stand up again. Her legs shake uncontrollably and she drops back down into a laying position. David places his arms under her chest. He brings them back up slowly. Now that Luna is propped up Deker hands Tracy a bucket off of the wagon. She walks over to David and Luna. She slowly pours it into the tub. The process continues till the water is up to Luna's chest.

"I think we should add more water." Kevin says.

"Kevin, it's already up to her chest. We're trying to save her not drown her." Tracy says.

Tracy walks over to the front of the tub. She kneels down in front of Luna. The dog starts to wag her tail slightly, so Tracy took that as a sign that the water is starting to work. Then she walks back over to the others. Five minutes later, David slowly takes his arm out from under Luna's chest. Luna legs aren't shaking and she is standing up on her own. They wait another twenty minutes pass and the group watches Luna jump out of the tub. She walks over to Tracy and Antonio. The dog shakes off, and the water hits everyone.

"Okay, girl, we get it you feel better." Tracy says giggling.

The dog stops and turns to the left. She walks over to Deker, and gets on her hind legs. Then she starts licking his face while Deker tries not to laugh.

"Aw, I guess that she is saying thank you." Dayu says.

"Okay, Luna, you're welcome. How do you get her to stop?" Deker says.

"Luna, aquí," Tracy says.

Luna stops instantly and walks over to Tracy. She sits down next to her. She looks over at Deker. He has a look of amazement on his face.

"What's wrong, Deker?" Tracy says.

"Your dog understands Spanish," Deker says.

"Yes, we thought it would be a good idea since I have some family in Mexico." Tracy says.

"Wasn't it hard to train her?" Kevin asks.

"Not really, Luna is really smart." Tracy says.

"I would like to give Luna quick check up to make sure that everything checks out." Dr. Lowe says.

"Okay Dr. Loew. Luna, ¡Vamos!" Tracy says.

They walk into the exam room. Dr. Lowe checks Luna's vital signs and they're back to normal. He takes some blood to run another test to make sure that all the poison was removed from Luna's system. He heads to the back room again to run the test on Luna's blood. They stay in the room and wait for the results. Twenty minutes pass and Dr. Lowe comes in with his clipboard and a dog treat.

"I have good news; the test came back negative for any type of poison." Dr. Lowe says.

"That's great, so Luna can go home now," Tracy says.

"Yes, but before you go I think Luna deserves a treat for being such a tough patient." Dr, Lowe says.

Luna barks loudly, and it causes the group to start laughing. Dr. Lowe walks over to her. He gives her the treat. They leave the room. Tracy walks to the receptionist desk to pay for Luna's visit. After she pays the bill everyone heads out to the car. Tracy opens up the rear passenger's side door. Luna leaps into the back seat. Once she is inside Tracy closes the door.

"Deker, thank you again for everything," Tracy says.

"You're welcome, and I'm about to do a bit more for you and the new rangers." Deker says.

"What do you mean?" Tracy asks.

"I'll explain everything back at the house that you rangers stayed in." Deker says.

"Okay," Tracy says.

"Can I ride with you?" Deker asks.

"Sure, but you're going to have to deal with Luna lying on your lap." Tracy says.

"I can manage that since I already dealt with her slobber," Deker says.

Luna leaps into the driver's seat and honks the horn again just like she did when Tracy and Antonio went to see Antonio's parents for the first time. The group jumps. Tracy turns around and sees Luna in the driver's seat.

_I guess that she wants to get back to the house and see the kids. Tracy thought_.

Tracy turns back around to face everyone again.

"I'm sorry that you can't come to Dayu," Tracy says.

"It's alright." Dayu says.

Dayu walks back to the cabin. The others get into the car. Tracy starts in up and droves back to the Shiba house. Meanwhile, at the house, everyone hears Tracy pulls up. Anthony and Anastasia quickly get out of their chairs. They dash to the front door. They hear a loud bang when the doors hit the wall. The Garcia kids leap down off the porch and run to their parents.

"Mom, where is Luna?" Anthony asks.

"Is she okay," Anastasia asks.

"Whoa, slow down you two," Antonio says.

"Yes, catch your breath. Why don't you check the back seat of the car and see for yourself. " Tracy says.

They walk over to the car, and look in the back seat. Luna jumps up and presses her nose against the window. Anthony opens the door after Luna backs away. The dog jumps out of the car and tackles Anthony. She starts licking his face.

"Luna, I'm happy to see you too." Anthony says giggling.

Anastasia tells Luna to stop. Luna stops and climbs off Anthony. They continue to pet her. Tracy is happy seeing her children reuniting with the family dog. Two minutes later they walk back to the others. Anthony sees Deker standing next to Kevin.

"Who are you?" Anthony asks.

"I'm Deker; it's nice to meet you." Deker says.

"Same here, did you help Luna?" Anthony asks.

"Yes, I did. I used the water from the lake a few miles away from my cabin." Deker says.

"Thank you," Anthony says.

"Why are you here anyway?" Anastasia asks.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain everything," Deker says.


	8. White and Silver Issues

Chapter 7

* * *

**Thanks to ****Krazykriss** **for following**

* * *

Everyone walks inside the house. Anastasia and Anthony sit back down in their chairs. Luna lies down in the gap between them after the kids made room for her by sliding them apart from one another. Tracy and Antonio along with Deker and Dayu take their place and stand in front of the coffee table.

"Deker, how did you know that Luna had been poisoned?" Anthony asks.

"I was chopping firewood outside our cabin. When Octoroo came through a gap, I noticed that he looked very pleased with himself." Deker explains.

"If the curse was lifted, wouldn't that mean all your memories of when you were a nighlok were erased too," Emily says.

"Most of them were I only remember fighting the red ranger," Deker says.

"You fought against my dad?" Jade asks.

"Yes, sweetie, it was the only way to free him from the curse," Jayden says.

"Dad, I thought you saved Jade's dad when you used your powers to break through the ring of fire around them," Jake says.

"I just go there at the right time, son. He did most of the fighting." Kevin says.

"Why did Octoroo show up at your cabin, anyway?" Anastasia asks.

"I don't know. He filled me in on his plan to get your families sealing symbol. He thought that if he poisoned Luna…" Deker answers.

"Why would he want to poison Luna just to get the symbol? I think he should have come up with a different plan. Luna is nothing except a…" Ashton interrupts.

"Ashton what do you have against my dog? She hasn't done anything wrong." Anastasia snaps.

"Right, Ana, she isn't a dumb dog. If you have forgotten she understands Spanish. Also, she is part of our family. I don't like it what any member of my family gets insulted." Anthony adds.

"What do you want to do about it, silver boy. We already know that you punch like a girl." Ashton taunts.

Anthony quickly gets up from his chair. Luna tries to get up. She wasn't able to get to her feet quick enough to bite down on the bottom hem of the right leg of his pants to stop him. He walks over to him just as Ashton stands up to confront him. Anthony pushed him hard. Ashton flips over his chair and lands on the floor. Tracy sees her son starts to make a fist with his right hand. Ashley sees her son do the same thing when he gets to his feet. Ashton kicks the chair towards Anthony. He jumps over it as it slides all the way to the other end of the room. Ashton charges towards him. Anthony throws the first punch.

"Anthony Skyler Garcia, don't you throw another punch young man, Go back and sit back down in your chair right now." Tracy snaps.

Anthony didn't listen to his mom. He throws three more punches. Ashton blocks them and fights back by punching him in the gut. Tracy gives Luna the hand signal she used when she wanted her to help her break up an argument between the kids. Luna sits up and tilts her head up towards the ceiling.

"I would cover your ears," Anastasia tells the kids.

"Why," Jake asks.

"Just trust me," Anastasia says.

The kids cover their ears. The parents cover their ears too, along with Dayu and Deker. Tracy snaps her fingers again. Luna starts to howl and it bounces off the walls. The sound causes the boys to quickly cover their ears, which stopped them from fighting instantly. Tracy signals Luna to tell her to stop howling. She lies back down. Everyone takes their hands away from their ears. Anastasia pets Luna to thank her for stopping the fight between Anthony and Ashton. Anthony turns around to face his mom.

"Anthony, I know that your heart was in the right place. However, you know that you could have handled this situation much better than you did." Tracy says.

"I know and I'm sorry mom," Anthony says.

"I know you are, but I'm not the person you should apologize to," Tracy says.

"Ashton Joel Shiba, I don't like this current attitude you've been sporting for the past few days. You need to apologize to Anthony as well mister." Ashley says sternly.

Anthony turns back around to face Ashton again. The boys apologize to each other. Anthony gets Ashton's chair and put it back in its original spot. He walks back over to his chair and sits down.

"How did you know that Luna howling would stop the boys from fighting?" Dayu asks.

"I figured that it works well when my kids were arguing it would work here too," Tracy answers.

"I'm sorry that you got interrupted by my brother. Why did Octoroo poison, Luna?" Jade asks.

"It's okay, well, Jade, he poisoned Luna because he knew how much Anastasia and Anthony love her. He was confident that Anthony would sacrifice his sealing symbol to save her." Deker says.

"Our family has a sealing symbol, mom?" Anthony asks.

"Yes, sweetie, if it is done right all the gaps in the city will be sealed permanently," Tracy answers.

"Octoroo needs to come up with a different plan. My sister and I would have had a backup plan before we would give him that symbol." Anthony says.

"I had a feeling you two would do something like that, you're just like your parents all right," Deker says proudly.

"The water you used to help Luna was from the same lake you took me to when Octoroo poisoned me, right?" Jayden asks.

"Yes," Deker says.

"Mom, you told us that Deker helped you once when you were a ranger," Anthony adds.

"Yes, honey, he did," Tracy says.

"Why did he do that, wasn't he still a half nighlok when he did that?" Jade asks curiously.

"Yes, he was Jade, and I've always wondered why I helped me, myself," Tracy answers honestly.

"I would love to give everyone an explanation why, but I just can't remember anything, no matter how hard I try since the curse was lifted," Deker says.

"What are going we do now, dad?" Madison asks.

"We are going to keep training all of you, and hope that Octoroo doesn't attack the city till he said he'll start his stack," Kevin answers.

"I'm going to get dinner started," Tracy says.

"Sounds good, and Ashton and Anthony should do the dishes afterward," Jade says.

"I think that is a fine idea, Jade. What do you think Tracy?" Ashley says.

"I like that idea too. Boys, you're on dish duty after dinner." Tracy says.

"Okay," The boys say.

The kids nod and leave to go to their rooms. The rangers say goodbye to Dayu and Deker. Jayden walks then to the door.

"You are welcome to stay for dinner." Jayden says.

"No thank you, I'm sure that it's hard enough to make enough food to feed all of those teenagers along with the rest of you. We'll be fine, but thank you for offering." Dayu says.

"Okay, but you two are welcome to come back at any time. You're part of the team now," Jayden says.

"Thank you," Deker says.


	9. 10 year High School Reunion

Chapter 8: Ten year High School Reunion

Tracy is sitting at the desk in her and Antonio's room. She set the brush down after running it through her hair for the fifth time. She parts her hair to the side. She picks up the fine toothed comb and teases the top crown area. She grabs the front section of her hair above her right ear and twists up and back, she keeps adding hair as she travels to the back of her head and continues twisting it as she goes. She secures that side with a bobby pin before moving on to the left side. She gathers all the hair remaining on the back of her head and puts into a messy bun. She picks up clear colored elastic off of the desk to secure it in place. Then she uses her fingers to mess it up a little and uses a few bobby pins to hold down the few loose strands. She picks up the can of hairspray and sprays enough to make sure that all of her hard work would last through the night.

She looks at her reflection in the mirror. She sees that her neck looks a little bare. She reaches for the jewelry box. She opens it and takes out a Berricle Sterling Silver necklace with a CZ Cross Art Deco Fashion Pendant along with a pair of diamond stud earrings, a matching Polished Pewter Cuff Bracelet and a concave crystal ring. She closes it and puts everything on. She sees her new reflection in the mirror and is happy with her accessory choices. She decides that she didn't want to wear makeup because she didn't want it to run into her eyes in case she sweated a lot since she knew how much her husband likes to dance.

_I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this. Why is it so hard for me to say no to my best friend? _Tracy thinks.

Tracy gets up and walks to the door after she gets the matching jacket out of the closet. She opens it to sees her husband standing on the other side. He is wearing his trusty tuxedo. She notices that the top button on his jacket wasn't fastened.

"Honey, I think you forgot a button," Tracy says.

"If I button it I can't move my arms around," Antonio says.

"I guess you're going to have to borrow another suit from Jayden," Tracy says.

"Looks like it," Antonio says sadly.

Antonio steps to his left to let her walk the rest of the way out of the room. She slowly closed the door behind her, and they head to the kitchen. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ashley, Jayden along with Anastasia and Anthony are sitting at the kitchen table. Ashley is wearing the dress she picked out for the party a sleeveless Red silk sequined mini dress with a round neck. She also is wearing a choker with pendent with a light brown gem in the shape of an acorn, Gold-Tone, Ruby Red and Pave Post Drop Earring. She completed her outfit with a pair of Red suede and leather flower appliqué open toe sandals with a high stiletto heel they also have a velvet hibiscus flower appliqués.

"How did you convince my mom to go to the reunion?" Anastasia asks.

"I told her that it's going to be really fun," Ashley says.

"That actually worked," Jayden says baffled.

"And I told her that we would be going to," Ashley says.

"We," Jayden says baffled.

"Yes, I called Amber Sanchez a few days ago," Ashley says.

"Who is she," Anthony asks.

"She is the organizer and I asked her if Jayden and I could come too, and she said yes," Ashley chirps.

"Is that why you asked me if my tuxedo still fits?" Jayden asks.

Ashley nods.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, honey," Jayden says

"Relax, baby, everything will be fine," Ashley says reassuringly.

A few seconds later, they hear the clicking of Tracy's shoes as she walks down the hallway. They look over towards the doorway and see Tracy and Antonio dressed for the reunion. They see Tracy is wearing a silver one-shoulder cocktail dress that is cover with glamorous silver sequins.

"Wow, Tracy, you look fabulous," Jayden says.

"Thanks for the compliments Jayden," Tracy says.

"Yeah, mom, you look like a movie star," Anthony adds.

"Aw, thank you sweetie, but you're still in trouble for fighting with Ashton. You still have to do the dishes and get up early to take Luna for her morning walk." Tracy says.

"Tracy isn't that the dress you had bought before you found out that you were pregnant with Anthony?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, I still can't believe that I was able to lose all of that weight so I can wear it again," Tracy says.

"Jay, do you have another tuxedo I could borrow," Antonio asks.

"Why," Jayden asks.

"Let's just say that he can't fit into his tuxedo anymore," Tracy says.

"Got it, let's go, buddy. I've got another one in the closet that should fit." Jayden says.

"Great, thanks, Jay," Antonio says.

"You're welcome," Jayden says.

Jayden gets up and walks over to his best friend. They head to his and Ashley's room. Tracy sits down at the table.

"It was nice of Amber to let you come too since you didn't actually graduate from Jefferson High," Tracy says.

"Yeah, I'll thank her again at the reunion," Ashley says.

They talk for a few more minutes till their husbands walk back into the room. They get up from the table and walk over to them. The couples head out to their cars to head to Pasadena Springs Hotel. An hour later, they arrive at the hotel. They head inside and go up the service desk.

"Hello, do you know where the room the Jefferson High-Class Reunion is?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, it's in the Catalina Ballroom. Go down the hallway to your right and it's the third room on the left." The worker says.

"Thank you," Tracy says.

They head down the hallway the worker told them. They stand in the doorway to the ballroom. It was decorated with balloons and streamers in the school colors blue and gold. There also is a cut out of the school's mascot a bear to the left of the table where the cake is. There is a banner hanging on the back wall reads Welcome Jefferson High School Class of 2010. Another banner is hanging on the wall over the bar has the school's motto on it.

"Okay, we've seen all we needed to, can we go now?" Tracy asks.

"Come on, sweetie, I think we should actually go inside," Antonio says.

"Yeah, we should at least stay for an hour," Ashley adds.

"Okay," Tracy sighs.

They walk inside, and Amber Sanchez walks up to them. She is wearing a Halston Attribution Navy Chiffon &amp; Jersey Rhinestone Gown. Along with Soft, black suede 4-inch stiletto heels with straps covered with pewter crystals, a Panacea pendant necklace, with a Golden-plated cable-link chain and a Foil wrapped druzy quartz pendant. She finished her outfit with a pair of SHORT DROP EARRINGS and a Doublet Cuff Sterling silver gemstone bracelet on her left wrist.

"Hi, Tracy and Ashley, I'm glad you two could make it," Amber says.

"Thanks," Ashley says.

"It's so sweet to meet you too Jayden and Antonio," Amber says.

"It's nice to finally meet you too," Antonio says.

They shake her hand.

"Tracy, you look fabulous, I can't believe that you've had two kids." Amber compliments.

"Thanks, Amber, I have a feel that you won't be the first person to tell me that tonight." Tracy jokes.

"How about you girls sign up for Karaoke? I remember that you two sounded amazing together." Amber says.

"I guess we could," Tracy says.

"Great, it was great seeing you again.

"Just curious, what theme did you pick for the buffet?" Tracy asks.

"Country Western," Amber says.

"Cool, what will have to choose from," Antonio asks eagerly.

"Fried Chicken, Barbecue Beef Tri-Tip, Fresh Garden Salad with Ranch or Italian Dressing, Green Beans, Almandine Mashed Potatoes, along with some gravy, Cornbread Muffins, and Warm Peach Cobbler." Amber replies.

"That sounds delicious," Antonio says.

"It sure does, when do we get to eat?" Tracy adds.

"In a half an hour, so I'm going to talk to a few of the other guests. Have fun," Amber says.

Amber leaves to go talk to another classmate she recognized from the group standing in the far right-hand corner of the room. While Ashley and Tracy head over to the karaoke machine to sign up, Jayden decides to sit down at one of the tables to wait for his wife to return since he really wasn't a party person. Antonio braves the fry and walks around the room introducing himself to all of Tracy's former classmates. Everyone he talked to couldn't believe that Tracy even got married considering how shy she was in high school.

At the Karaoke machine, Tracy and Ashley are flipping through the songbooks trying to pick out the perfect song. Since their voices have changed a bit since that last time they've sung. They noticed most of the songs were the ones that were popular back then.

"How about we sing California Gurls," Ashley suggests.

"Sure sounds great," Tracy says.

Back with Jayden, he stops tapping his fingers on the table top and looks up to see Mal Charbonnet and her boyfriend Joel Rodriguez walk up. Mal is wearing Purple sweetheart neckline corset style prom dress with a drop waistline and tulle skirt. It has sequins along the top of the bust area and along the waistline. Along with matching Yellow Leather Peep-Toe Pumps, Yellow Gold &amp; Sugarloaf Amethyst Earrings, a Purple Retro Rectangular Gemstone Choker and a Star Amethyst Gold Ring on her right hand.

"HI, I'm Mel Charbonnet. This is my boyfriend Joel." Mel says.

"I'm Ashley's husband Jayden Shiba," Jayden says.

"It's nice to meet you. I guess that Ashley is going to sing karaoke?" Mel asks.

"Yes, are you going to sing as well?" Jayden replies.

"Yes, I'm going to sing "If Only" from Disney's Descendants. It's my 9 year old niece's favorite song." Mel says.

"That's cool, so how did you two meet." Jayden asks.

"While my friend, Jess Kumor, and I we went to Florida for spring break during our junior year. We went to a restaurant for Sarah Brown's birthday. After dinner, she introduced me to Joel and the rest was history." Mel answers.

Back at the Shiba house, the kids are in the living room playing a new trivia game Jade invented, they used their zords as the game pieces. Jake got his last question right since it was about the history of skateboarding. He taps his zord and it unfolds. The dragon moves five spaces along the board.

"How long do you think mom is going to stay at the reunion?" Anthony asks.

"I'd say they'll be back around seven." Anastasia answers.

"Whose turn is?" Jade asks.

"Mine," Emmaline says.

Jake hands her the dice. She shakes them around her hand a few times before rolling them across the board. She looks down at them and sees that she roll a 12.

"Doubles, nice roll," Jake compliments.

"Thanks." Emmaline says.

Jade picks up a card from the deck in the middle of the board. She goes down the list till she gets to number 12.

"This is a tough one. Okay, Emmaline, Who invented the refrigerator? Was it Oliver Evans, Michael Faraday or Carl Van Linde?" Jade asks.

"Michael Faraday," Emmaline answers.

"Sorry, it was Oliver Evans." Jade says.

"My turn," Anthony says.

Meanwhile, at the reunion, everyone finished eating dinner and it was time for one of the games. It was trivia about what was popular when they were in high school. The prize was a coffee mug with the school's logo on it. The game lasted twenty minutes till the winner, Sam Diaz, was announced. He accepts the prize and goes back to his seat.

"Okay, it's time for karaoke," Amber announced.

The room fills with cheers and the first person comes up on stage, Jake Hughes. He climbs up on the stage, and eagerly takes the microphone off the stand. "Sweet Caroline" plays through the speakers and Jake starts to sing slightly out of tune, but he did have a nice voice. After he finished singing, everyone claps. Mel was up next and everyone loved hearing her soft angelic voice singing in perfect tune with the music. Tracy and Ashley are the last ones to sing. Everyone starts to clap along with the song as they performed.

After they finished sing the room erupted with applause. The women walk over to their husbands. Jayden and Antonio compliment them on their amazing performance. Tracy takes a hold of Antonio's wrist, so she could look at his watch.

"7: 00, would you look at the hour is up. Can we go now," Tracy jokes.

"We did say that we'd only stay for an hour, so let's go," Antonio says.

Tracy lets go of his wrist and walks as quickly as she could in her heels towards the exit. They chuckle and follow Tracy. Amber meets up with them. She gives them their gift bags. They say goodbye and head back to their cars.

"So, was it as bad as you thought it would be?" Antonio asks.

"No, it was really fun." Tracy answers.

"So, you're happy that I convinced you to come." Ashley adds.

"Yes, Ash Tree," Tracy says.


	10. Team Building Exercise Part one

Chapter 9: Team Building Exercise Part one, - The decision

The next day the parents are having a meeting in the kitchen.

"I've noticed that Ashton is still trying to pick a fight with Anthony. It's starting to annoy the others. I think we should have the kids go on a group camping trip." Tracy suggests.

"I think that would be a great idea. They should go without their morphers." Emily says.

"I was thinking the same thing that way they would have to learn skills from the others in order to make it through the night." Tracy says.

"So it's going to be a team building exercise?" Kevin asks.

Tracy nods.

Meanwhile, at the mall, Anthony, Jake and Mason were 'volunteered' to carry the girls' bags. What really happened was after their sisters went shopping at American Eagle and Old Navy. They handed their bags to their brothers while they went to the bathroom and ended up carrying them around for the rest of their trek through the mall.

"I can't believe that we feel for the old 'can you hold my bags while I go to the bathroom. I promise that I'll take them back when I'm done' trick." Jake says.

"Yeah, I didn't think that my sweet big sister would trick me." Mason whines.

"Yeah, I know. You guys are so gullible," Ashton snickers.

"You know dude, you could be nice to your sister. She is having a hard time carrying all of her bags. She could trip over something and get hurt." Anthony says.

"Jade, will be fine." Ashton says confidently.

A few seconds later, they arrive at the food court. Anthony, Jake and Mason set their sisters' bags down on the table closest to them. They slump down in the chair and let out a long sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, at Dayu and Deker's cabin, they are at the table eating lunch.

"Deker, what would you think about having a child?" Dayu asks.

"I'd love to start a family, but this is the right time," Deker says.

"What do you mean?" Dayu asks.

"Since Octoroo has come back, the city is going to be overrun by Nighloks again. That isn't the best environment to be raising a child in." Deker explains.

"True, but we can't wait too much longer to have a child remember what my doctor said," Dayu says.

"Yes, I know," Deker says.

A few seconds later, they hear a knock on the door. Deker gets up from the table. He opens the door to see Tracy standing on the other side.

"Hello, Silver ranger, what are you doing here?" Deker says.

"Deker, I've told you that you can call me Tracy. I also have something I wanted to ask you and Dayu." Tracy says.

"What is it," Dayu says, as she walks up to the door.

"We decided that the kids should go on a camping trip, so they can learn how to work as a team. Could you and Deker check in on them every two hours or so just to make sure they're okay?" Tracy explains.

"Sure, we'd be happy to help," Dayu says.

"Where is the campsite going to be?" Deker asks.

"We're not sure yet," Tracy answers.

"I know a good spot; it's about five miles away from here. The lake is about a few feet away from the camp." Deker says.

"That's sounds perfect, thank you." Tracy says.

"You're welcome," Deker says.

Tracy says goodbye then she turns around and walks back to the Shiba House. Deker closes the door. They head back to the table and sit down.

Back at the mall, Jade bought the boys their lunch. They set it down on the table. Mason and Anthony picked up their subs and drinks. Mason ordered a foot long meatball marinara on Italian herb and cheddar bread. Anthony ordered a foot long Turkey Italiano Melt on wheat. Ashton picked up his plate of Sweet and Sour chicken with wild rice. Jake picks up his Southwest Salad with grilled chicken. He got it light ranch instead of the dressing that usually came with the salad. Then she walks back over the table where the rest of the girls were sitting after seeing them starting to devour their food.

"Did any of them say thank you," Anastasia says.

"No, they just started to wolf down their food as soon as I set it on the table." Jade answers, as she shakes her head in disappointment.

She sits down and starts to eat her lunch Shrimp Lo Mein. Fifteen minutes later everyone finished eating, so they headed back to the house.

Back at the house, the parents are packing up the kids bookbags for the trip. Anthony's bookbag has the boys' tent inside along with a change of clothes, his pajamas, a sleeping bag, pillow, and his toothbrush. Ashton's bag has the map to guide them to the campsite, a compass, and his clothes for tomorrow, his pajamas, his fire red sleeping bag, pillow, and his other hygiene items. Emmaline's has the first aid kit, the matches, food, a trash bag, other kitchen items (Plates, forks, ETC.), the walk talkies, and the other items that everyone else has packed in their bags. Once everyone is finished, they put them in a circle around the coffee table. A few seconds later, they hear the front door open, so they turn around to see their kids walk in.

"Can everyone come to the living room, please," Jayden says.

The boys set the girls shopping bags on the coffee table. The Richardson and Garcia kids' eyes light up seeing the camping gear. While the rest of them, just have a really confused look on their faces.

"Are we really going on a camping trip?" Mason asks eagerly.

"Yes, son, but it's more like a team building exercise," Mike answers.

"Is this because of Ashton constantly picking fights with Anthony?" Jade asks.

"Yes, Jade, but you all need to learn how to trust each other." Jayden says.

"Not to mention bond as friends which will help you become a better team." Tracy adds.

"Do we get to use our symbol power?" Madison asks.

"No, you'll have to rely the others special skills." Kevin says.

"This is so unfair, what if we get attacked." Ashton says.

"Dayu and Deker have agreed to check in on you every one in a while. You'll also have your cell phone, but you only use them in case of emergency." Tracy explains.

Jayden bends down and picks up a box. He stands up and walks over to the kids. One by one they place their morphers along with their folding zords in the box. Jayden walks back over his friends and puts it back under the table.

"One more thing, the boys' will be sharing one tent," Tracy says.

"What," The boys shout.

The girls cheer because the camping trip will be just like a sleepover.

"Who has the map?" Anastasia asks.

"Ashton," Ashley answers.

"Great, we'll get lost as soon as we walk out of the front gate," Mason says.

"Mason," Emily scolds.

"Sorry, mom," Mason says apologetically.

Then the parents hand the kids their bags. Everyone walks out to the front gate. Luna runs up and sets her leash down in front of Anastasia. She bends down and scratches her behind the ear.

"Sorry, girl, this is just for the rangers." Anastasia says.

Luna stands up on her hind legs and licks Anastasia cheek.

"Don't worry girl, I'll be careful." Anastasia says.

Luna picks up the leash again and walks over to Tracy. She sits down next to her, and watches the kids walk out the gate towards the forest.

_I hope that everything is going to work on like we want it to. _Tracy thinks. 


	11. Team Building Exercise Part two

Chapter 11: Team Bonding Exercise Part 2, - New Crushes start to blossom

The kids are walking down the path. Ashton stops abruptly and Jade bumps into him. She falls backward and hits Jake. He activates a domino effect soon everyone groans as the land on the forest floor. Jade gets up first and helps Jake up. After they help the others up, Jade snaps "Okay, bro, you need to warn us before you stop like that."

Ashton turns around to face the group. "Sorry guys, but I think we need to backtrack.

"Are you saying that you got us lost," Jake asks.

"No, I know where we are," Ashton says.

"Where are we?" Madison asks.

"About ten feet away from the campsite which is in the other direction," Ashton says.

"I said we get lost as soon as we walked out of the gate," Mason says.

"Not now, bro," Emmaline snaps.

"Why didn't you get the map Jade, you're the red ranger. Isn't the red ranger supposed to be the leader." Madison says.

"Yes, but my mom wanted to give Ashton a chance to lead," Jade says.

Ten minutes later the arrive at the campsite. The group walks to the middle and looks around.

"We have some cover with the trees," Emmaline says.

"That's good but, where are we going to put the tents?" Jake asks.

"I think where we are standing should be where the fire pit will go. We should put the tents a safe distance away it," Emmaline answers.

Anthony leaves the group and walks over the tree in front of them. He takes about thirty steps away from it. "How about here?"

"That's good," Emmaline answers.

"Okay, then the girls' tent will be about three feet away from the boys' tent," Jade says.

"I like it, but where are we supposed to go to the bathroom?" Jake asks.

"I will be a foot or so away from camp," Emmaline answers.

"Emmaline, why don't you get started on that. While Anthony and I set up the tents." Jade says.

"What about the rest of us?" Ashton asks.

"Ashton, you and Emmaline can get some firewood. Jake and Anastasia, you two can gather some water from the lake," Jade answers.

"You got it," Jake and Anastasia say.

"I'm only listening to you because I have to, and so we can get back home faster," Ashton says.

"Whatever you say, little brother," Jade says.

=Like Parent Like Child=

Jake and Anastasia walk to the lake after they took the water jugs out of their bags. They arrive, and Anastasia fills her water jugs first. She sets the next to her, and Jake hands his jugs to her. When their hands touch Jake feels his pulse start to race but didn't move his hand away. Anastasia looks up at him.

"Jake, are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah," Jake stammers.

He slowly moves his hand away and takes a few steps back. Anastasia looks back down towards the water and begins to fill up the jug.

=Like Parent Like Child=

Emmaline and Ashton walk down the path. Emmaline spots a big tree branch on the ground a few feet in front of them.

"Hey Ashton, I think that could work," She says pointing towards it.

"Sweet," Ashton cheers.

He takes out his pocket axe, and they walk up to it. Emmaline tells him which branches to cut off. He listens to her since he remembers that she has done this before. After he cuts of the last one and closes the axe, they pick them up and head back to camp. Anastasia and Jake meet up with them, and the four teens walk into camp. The sees the girls' tent has a sky blue roof and outline around the door and the window. The boy's tent has a white roof with red outline on the door and walks up to them.

"Good job little bro and Emmaline," Jade says.

"Thanks," Emmaline says.

=Like Parent Like Child=

An hour later, Anastasia starts making dinner. Emmaline goes to the girls' tent. She takes all of the kitchen items and the trash bag out of her bag then goes back to Anastasia.

"What are you going to make for dinner," Emmaline asks.

"It's called Cowboy Casserole," Anastasia answers.

"Sounds good, can I help," Emmaline asks.

"Sure, could you open the can of baked beans, Anastasia answers.

"You got it," Emmaline asks.

After she sets the trash bag down and the kitchen items on top of it. Emmaline picks up the-the can opener along with the can of baked beans to open it. Twenty minutes later, dinner is ready, so they call the others. They gather around Anastasia after Emmaline hands them their plates. After Anastasia finishes passing out the food, she fills a plate for herself. She sits down next to Jake.

"That smells good," Deker says.

Emmaline jumps and drops her plate. Anthony quickly sets his plate down and catches her plate before it hits the ground. Emmaline blushes a little when their hands touch when he hands it back to her.

"Thanks," Emmaline says.

"You're welcome," Anthony says.

"Great catch, little brother," Anastasia compliments.

"Yeah, I thought you are going to the Silver Ranger?" Jake asks.

"I am, but my sister and I both got our quick reflexes from our dad," Anthony answers.

The group turns around and sigh in relief when they see Deker and Dayu walking up.

"Sorry about startling you," Deker apologies.

"It's okay, we should have someone keep watch to be on the safe side," Jade says.

"Would you like to join us?" Emmaline asks.

"No, we already ate," Dayu says.

"Yes, we are checking in on you like your parents wanted," Deker adds.

"Did our parents want you to tell us anything else besides what they told us when we left?" Ashton asks.

"No, but I'm sure you know what time your morning training usually starts?" Deker answers.

"Yes at eight a.m." Jake answers.

"Right, so try to get back to the house before then," Deker suggests.

"We will," Jade says.

"Good, we'll let you finish eating," Deker says.

"Okay," The group says.

Dayu and Deker turn back around after looking around the campsite. They are impressed by how organized it the kids even have the rest of food in the bear bin and tied up in a tree. The group has a dishwash station set up a few feet away from the fire pit. They smile as the two former nighloks leave the campsite and go back to their cabin.

=LIke Parent Like Child=

It was finally time for bed. The group went to the respective tents. The girls enter their tent and unroll their sleeping bag. They sit down in a circle, and the other girls hear Anastasia let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, why are you so sad," Emmaline adds.

"I'm not sad; it's just when Jake and I were gathering water. He was acting weird around me." Anastasia adds.

"How so," Jade asks.

"When he handed me one of the jugs he was supposed to carry back. He started to blush when our hands touched. I think he might have a crush on me," Anastasia answers.

"I thought your boyfriend broke up with you - a few days ago," Madison says.

"He did, and that's the problem. I don't want to hurt Jake because I'm not ready to get back in the dating scene yet." Anastasia says.

"I think you should stress over it too much. I'm sure he'll get over it soon," Jade says.

"Speaking of a crush, what about you and Anthony, Emmaline?" Madison asks.

"Yeah, I saw you blush when he handed your plate back to you at dinner," Jade adds.

"I was embarrassed about dropping it after I got scared - that's all," Emmaline argues.

"Sure," Jade says sarcastically.

Meanwhile in the boys' tent, they were playing a game of Spoons, but they had to use checkers since Emmaline had the spoons with her in the girls tent. Anthony was the first one to get four of a kind. He sets down his hand and quickly grabs a checker. The others put down their hands and grab a checker. Ashton is the last one to pick up a checker.

"Sorry, dude, you're out," anthony says.

"I still think you're cheating since you already have such great reflexes," Ashton complains.

"Come on, Ashton, be a good sport. You'll get another chance when we start a new game." Mason says.

Anthony takes away one checker, and they start the next round. The final round is between Anthony and Jake.

"You ready," Anthony asks.

"Yup," Jake answers.

Anthony picks up the top card off the deck. He looks at it and glance at the cards in his hand. He takes out a seven and puts the four of hearts into his hand. Then passes the seven to Jake. The round lasts for another few seconds before Anthony puts down his hand and reaches for the checker. Jake quickly sets down his hand. The game ends with Anthony being the winner.

"Good game," Anthony says.

"You too," Jake says.

"Before we start our next, I think Emmaline likes you, Anthony," Mason says.

"She is cute, but I don't know if our parents would be okay with dating within the team," Anthony says.

"I guess we'll have to mention it when we get home tomorrow," Mason says.


	12. Deker and Tracy's Sparring Demonstration

Chapter 12: Deker and Tracy's Sparring Demonstration

**AN: Thanks to** **DragonEmperor999 for following and for adding this story to your favorites.**

* * *

Normal POV

The next morning the boys except for Ashton are hard at work taking down their tent. Ashton said he was "supervising" the group folding up the roof cover. Mason puts it in his bag and walks over to him.

"You know this would go a lot faster if you'd help us you know," Mason says.

"Sorry but I'm supposed to lead us back home remember," Ashton argues.

A few seconds later the girls walk over to them. They are packed up and ready to leave.

"Come on Ashton; it's 7:45. We have to leave in five minutes if we're going to make it home on time." Jade gently reminds her brother trying not to snap.

"Find, I'll help so I won't have to hear your nagging anymore," Ashton sighs.

Back at the house, the parents are standing on the front the porch waiting for the kids to arrive. Luna is sitting next to Jayden. The dog's ears perk up and happily wags her tail when she hears the front gate open. As quickly as her happy expression appeared it disappeared when she sees Dayu and Deker walking through. They watch her lay down and put her paws over her eyes as they approach the group.

"Aw, don't worry girl the kids will back soon," Dayu says bending down to pet her.

She takes her place next to her husband. Antonio looks over at his wife and sees she playing with her watch.

"Tracy, relax, the kids are fine." He says.

"Yeah, I'm sure that Mason just overslept just like his dad," Emily adds.

"I'm sure that your kids inherit your habit of hating to get up before sunrise," Ashley says.

"You don't function too well before sunrise either," Tracy reminds her best friend.

A minute later they look over at Luna and see the dog stand up then jump off the porch. The hear bark happily as she runs towards the gate. Outside the kids are a few steps away from it when they see Luna running up. She jumps into the air and knocks Anastasia to the ground then starts to lick her face.

"Hey, girl. I've missed you too," Anastasia chuckles.

They group hears a loud whistle and watch Luna stop licking Anastasia's face before running back through the gate. Jake overs Anastasia his hand. She gives him a soft smile before placing her hand in his.

"Thanks, Jake, you can let go of my hand now," Anastasia says noting that he's still holding her hand.

"Sorry," Jake says running his fingers through his hair.

Anastasia tries not to blush herself when she sees him starting to blush. The kids walk through the gate and go up to their parents. Luna is back sitting down next to Jayden.

"Sorry, we're late, dad," Jade says.

'Yeah Ashton refused to help up put away our tent," Jake adds.

"This wasn't my fault. Mason was the one who decided to sleep in," Ashton snaps.

"It's okay, you're only five minutes late," Kevin says.

"Yes, why don't you go inside and change into training gear. We'll start ASAP," Tracy says.

The kids nod and went inside to change. The parents got to work setting everything up for their morning training session. After everything had been set up, Dayu and Deker sat down on the bench to watch and offer assistance if necessary. A minute later the kids came back outside.

"What are we going to start with this morning, dad?" Jake asks.

"We thought we'd have you do a little sparring." Kevin answers.

"With swords or hand-to-hand?" Anthony asks.

"Swords," Jayden answers.

"Real or practice swords," Emmaline asks.

"The practice swords." Emily answers.

"We thought we have each of you spar against the person who has the different symbol power to your own," Kevin says.

"So Fire spars against water. Forest Vs Ice, Earth Vs Wind, and Time Vs Light." Jade says.

"Exactly Jade," Jayden says.

"Who goes first," Anastasia asks.

"How about we give the kids a demonstration," Deker suggests.

"That depends on who you'd want to spar against Deker," Tracy says.

"I was hoping you would," Deker says.

"I don't know," Tracy says nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Come on Mom, kick Deker's butt," Anthony says.

"Yeah, you beat Dad once," Jake adds.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence you two, but I think we should just get started," Tracy says.

Luna walks over to the swords and takes one off. She drags it over to Tracy and sets it in front of her feet. Tracy looks down at he to see Luna tilted her head to the left so her eyes will sparkle in the sun."Sorry Luna that might have worked when I was a ranger but it won't work now," Luna starts to whimper and even stood up on her hind legs.

"Find Luna, you win." Tracy sighs.

Luna barks happily and goes back over to the swords. She takes another off the rack and brings it to over to Deker. He kneels down, and Luna sets it down in his hand.

"Wow, no teeth marks I'm impressed," Deker says examining the handle.

"Just one of Luna's many talents," Antonio says.

Deker stands up. Luna walks back over to the others and sits down next to Antonio. Tracy and Deker walk over to the platform. Their swords bang together as they block the others attacks. Deker swings his sword at Tracy's feet, and she manages to do a back flip and land perfectly without hurting her ankle like when she sparred Antonio for the first time. She launches a counterattack, knock the sword from his hands and swing at his feet. He dodges and quickly picks his sword off the ground.

"Wow, it's been years since they fought Master Xandred they still move pretty well," Ashton whispers under his breath.

The adults ignored the teens snarky comment and continued their match. Tracy back up and swings her sword at Deker's feet again. He jumps over it and slides to his left then swings his sword forward putting all his body weight into it. Tracy flipped to her right and dodged it then quickly hits him in the back of his legs. Deker groans as he drops to his knees. He looks up at her and smiles.

"Nice move," He says.

"Thank you," Tracy says as she sets her sword down and helps her opponent back to his feet.

"I think we should let the kids spar now," Deker says rolling his sore right shoulder.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Tracy smiles.


End file.
